Crying
by zomgitshelen
Summary: You had moved on. New town, new job, new life. You had never intended on seeing him again. You also never intended on having to transfer back to his precinct to aid on an abduction case, face to face with your own worst nightmare: Connor. (will be a slow burn and check the disclaimers in the chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome! This is my first attempt at a video-game focused fanfiction. A few disclaimers before we begin; I have not finished Detroit: Become Human yet, additionally I don't have much knowledge on criminal justice or what being a cop or detective involves, so I will apologize in advance if some people are out of character a bit or if my interpretation of legal forces and their jobs aren't how they are in reality. So please bare with me, and this will also be a very slow burn between our girl and Conner because, as we will find out, he hurt her bad. Now, let's get on then! **_

Chapter One:

I made my way around the house with the vacuum while handling my crying 2 month old. She has honestly been crying off and on for hours now and I really don't know what her problem is. I slowly bounced her in my arm while I finished cleaning what I wanted to get done before I started dinner and before Dawson came home.

"Alright baby, let's get you in your seat." I dangled Sadie's little legs over her highchair and slowly sat her down. She began to squirm in her seat while I tried to buckle her in, still fussing over nothing. Sighing with defeat, I just began to root through cabinets deciding on what to make tonight.

While I cooked, I mashed up a few bananas and peas for Sadie while we waited for Dawson to come home for dinner. Sadie slowly began to calm her fussing while I fed her. That is until her father came through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" He sung in the doorway. I immediately perked and removed the spoon from Sadie's mouth, who then decided to scream as loud as possible to communicate with her dad.

Dawson hung his scarf and coat in the hallway and headed directly in the kitchen. He snuck up behind his daughter and startled her with a kiss to her head, before he turned his attention to me.

"Vanessa~" he cooed, sneaking to me in plain sight. I smiled widely before his lips attached to mine in a quick peck greeting. Sadie continued to scream until her father was once again holding her attention.

"What is it Sadie? Why are you screaming?" He asked, holding her tiny head in his big hands. She giggled. The first giggle I've heard all day.

As if noticing my annoyed look, Dawson questioned, "how was she today?"

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Not like that."

Dawson chuckled. I finished up dinner and crushed some more carrots and peas on a plate for Sadie before I presented Dawson his meal, and lastly myself. Dawson dug in while I fed Sadie.

I really didn't mind being on maternity leave for the next few days, considering how sleep deprived I've been which would have probably interfered with my job performance anyhow. I start back at the precinct this Monday, giving me about 3 days to prepare for that, and to find a full time sitter.

I have definitely been procrastinating.

After dinner was cleaned up, Dawson and I bathed Sadie before we laid her in her crib. Since Dawson came home earlier she had hardly fussed, and now she was out like a light as soon as we put her down. I watched her sleep for a minute before I followed Dawson out of her room and to our's across the hall. A bit of frustration consumed me at how easy it was for Dawson to calm Sadie down, even though I was will her all day, and how she acts so differently with just me caring for her. I worried about this so much already that this only added fuel to my irrational fear. Sadie was an infant; she couldn't make rational thoughts or opinions yet, and was probably just moody because she was tired or something.

I sighed, satisfied enough with that idea.

"You alright?" Dawson broke through my thoughts as we both crawled into bed. I laid on my back and looked to the ceiling, crossing my fingers over my chest, "Sometimes I just worry Sadie likes you more than me."

Dawson blinked at me before laughing. His hand found its way to my hip and squeezed. I looked over to him, finding his crinkled eyes and a big smile irresistible, melting away all of my previous worries and replacing it with a warm, loving feeling in my chest.

"Don't worry baby," he whispered, pulling me to him as we sunk lower into the mattress, "she does love you, she's just used to seeing you more than me. She's just a baby."

He kissed my temple before we settled to sleep. I was content enough for the night.

Then the crying from across the hall began.

As the days counted down, I held in home interviews with potential nannies for Sadie, including a good friend of mine who's a mother of 2 already, who I gave the job to without a second thought. I offered her a generous offer of $100 a day, $50 from both Dawson and I each day, which is actually a bit more than I was offering the others I interviewed.

I am a bit biased I suppose.

As she and I sat and caught up, she had asked me if I was interested in grabbing a drink with her tonight and join a few of our other mutual girlfriends. I called into the kitchen and asked Dawson if he'd be willing to be with the baby tonight while I went out and he agreed, telling me to "go enjoy myself". I smiled widely.

_God, I love that man._

At the bar that evening, I and 3 of my girlfriends, grabbed a booth close to the entrance so we could people watch as we socialized. I ordered a Jack and Coke single.

"How have you been, Vanessa?" One of my high school friends, Jackie, ask me while she sipped on her drink.

"I've been great, Dawson and I just bought our first home and we're getting married next December."

"So much has changed," Jackie mused, smiling at me while flashing her engagement ring as well, "Adam asked me last week."

"Do I know Adam?" I raised a brow. I quickly tried to sort through the memories I had of guys I knew in high school but couldn't remember any guy named Adam. Maybe it was after graduation?

"No, I don't think so. He's an android."

I froze.

Another of our friends scoffed, "You're engaged to an android? I thought that was kind of like, taboo or something."

"No, no, it's not." She smiled, "after the revolution, many androids embraced their new lives and decided to partake in their new rights as actual citizens, like getting married or getting their own houses. Some even went back to their old jobs before they deviated. Adam worked in the library here in town and we had met five years ago when I was still a librarian there, but we never admitted we liked each other until after the rebellion when I wasn't as afraid there would be a social backlash over it, so we started dating then and well, now we're gonna get married."

She gushed so happily. I could stop my jaw from comically dropping to the table.

"But what about a family? You know he can't get you pregnant." Our friend announced, concern written all over her face as all of us at the table knew how much Jakie wanted children.

She smiled sadly. "That's okay. I knew what to expect, Evelyn. Adam also had that concern that I would leave him because of that, but we decided that when we were ready we would either adopt or have a donor."

I swallowed hard. _That was always a problem for him._

Jackie reached across the table to touch my arm. All of us at the table knew my experience with androids and that it was sort of a touchy subject for me.

"Sorry 'Ness, I shouldn't have brought it up." She looked genuinely embarrased and gripped my arm tighter in an additional silent apology. I shook her off.

"It's fine, I get it. We can't who we fall in love with, you know? He sounds a lot better than Connor anyways."

I stifled a loud sigh as the memories about him began to plague my mind. I shook away the thought with another big gulp of whiskey.

My new nanny, Sophie, cleared her throat in an attempt to ignore the elephant in the room.

"So, how was your move to Hamtramck? Did you meet Dawson there or when you were still in Detroit?" Sophie asked, trying to change the subject. A small smile etched across my face as I recalled how I met Dawson.

_He was such a charmer. We had met when I was transferred to the precinct in Hamtramck after I moved. We worked together for about six months before rumours started flying that he liked me, but I didn't know many people in the precinct to ask about it. We became fast friends when we were both assigned to the same case. The case focused on a runaway child who was believed to be abducted, which turned out to be a very trying and emotional case we finally solved a few months after it was assigned. The child was found thankfully, however, in critical condition after being severely neglected and malnourished for months by a family associate. After the case, Dawson and I decided to give the relationship a go after our late nights and emotional moments shared together. The relationship was left underwraps as to not cause problems in the precinct, however after a year of dating Dawson asked me to move into his apartment with him, which spread around. We weren't allowed to act as a couple at the precinct under threat of transfer, which was actually more difficult than I thought but we managed. After living together for a year or so I found out I was pregnant, which was a little harder to hide from the precinct and to our captain. After Captain Hawkeye found out, he basically threatened Dawson and I with termination. I begged and pleaded with the captain until he finally relented but used his decision as a 'you owe me one' for any future need he may have for me. Ever since then, Dawson has been my rock and helped me forget Connor and the pain I carried with me for years, and of course he's an amazing father for Sadie too.._

"The move went as smoothly as it could, I guess. Dawson and I met after I started at the precinct here, we didn't start dating for almost a year after working together. But things have been great honestly. He's been a huge support for me and helped me get my life back on track after the move and after Connor." I trailed off.

My friends glanced at each other before Jackie spoke, "I'm so glad everything worked out for you, 'Ness. You deserve the world."

_Connor used to say that. He would look at me with those big, brown eyes and tell me I deserved the world. I used to think I was so lucky to hear him say that to me instead of someone else much better than I was. Gah, I was so stupid then. _

Again, I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"So" Sophie began, "who's up for a round of shots?"

As time passed, our table began to fill with empty glasses, each one of us becoming seriously intoxicated. Unfortunately for me, I was always an emotional drunk. I couldn't stop thinking about Connor anytime Adam came up, or just a guy in general.

It's been years since I thought about him, but it's also been years since I've drank this heavily.

I debated on calling Dawson.

"So 'Ness, what happened between you and Connor anyways?" Jackie slurred, leaning her body onto the table, grappling her hands onto the edge. The others just chattered to each other, not as drunk as we were, but still quite buzzed. Normally, Jackie wouldn't have asked me this, but she obviously wasn't thinking clearly. My mind began to race, mostly with drunken fuzz, but his face began to take over. I remembered his beautiful face, that was never blemished or bruised, or his eyes that always grew so big when he asked questions, or the way his face twisted into shock and confusion when I found him…

"He cheated on me." My eyes darted to the ground. I tried to make it as obvious as I could with my body language that I wanted to end this conversation. Jackie seemed to understand, retracting her hands and wrapping her fingers around her drink. Her and I were silent after that, our friends completely oblivious to the tension that now wrapped around our table and I excused myself to the restroom.

I tumbled into the stall while hot tears began to blur my vision. I held my head in my hands and watched the tears fall onto my legs.

Now I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_We were so happy then. He always told me he loved me and each day he tried to be better for me than the last. So, why would he do that to me? Especially with another human he claimed couldn't even compete with me. I just don't understand why he wasn't even phased when he was caught. He looked at me that day, like I was just another person to him, with dead eyes and pursed lips, as if waiting for me to explain why I was even there. All I could do was rush out of the room before I would lose control of my composure and show both of them just how much this affected me. It only took me a day to pack my things and move, while he was at work, to the closest motel before I could figure out what steps to take next. It took a month and a half of motel living, and being stuck in the same precinct as Connor to finally find a home here and finally move out of Detroit. _

"Ugh, Connor." I groaned, holding my head tighter. I couldn't keep focusing on this when I had my whole life ahead of me now. I was happy, I was a mother, and I was getting married. None of these things were ever considered when I was with Connor. This is a whole new life for me and I can't lose this.

I wiped my tears away as I tried to shake these thoughts loose. It's hard to forget someone you loved for such a long time and gave everything to, just to have it ripped away so suddenly. I knew I had to let it go, but for whatever reason, it was just so hard.

I stood and flushed the toilet as to not raise suspicion to those in the restroom with me. The room was empty when I left the stall and washed my hands, only nearly bumping into someone as I exited and they entered. As I reached the table, my friends all looked restless.

"I think I'll call it a night." Sophie slurred, obviously more drunk than she was before I left for the restroom. I nodded slowly, pulling out my phone to call Dawson.

It rang, but he didn't pick up. I sighed.

_He must have fallen asleep. It is pretty late. _

I redialed for a cab.

The rest of the girls caught a ride from Adam, who obviously never needs sleep so he would be awake, but I declined because I just can't handle being in the presence of another android. Even though it isn't any of their faults, I just wasn't in the right state of mind to handle that.

I waited outside for a few minutes before one of the automatic cabs pulled up to the curb at the bar. I climbed in and gave the address after the robotic voice asked for it, then slunk into my seat as the world spun.

_I guess I was never over it. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so we got some back story! Vanessa is still attached to Connor but she's in love with her fiance and her newborn daughter. I think we've all had an experience like this sometime in our lives, haven't we? Well I have at least. This chapter will focus on Vanessa's work and a new case she must take on. Thanks for reading!**_

_Chapter Two_

It had been a week since the incident at the bar and a few days since I had returned to work. My fellow coworkers were all pleased to see that I had returned, each having their own line of questioning about my experience in motherhood so far, or advice for living with a newborn. I enjoyed all the advice I received, noting many helpful insights to dealing with feeding issues or behaviour problems. Recently, of course, Dawson and I haven't been sleeping because we are constantly kept awake by Sadie crying. You know, the usual new parent struggles.

The bags under my eyes are starting to get noticeable too.

"Detective Cummins! My office, now!" I heard my captain shriek. He didn't sound too pleased, but then again, he never does. I sighed heavily as I mentally prepared myself for whatever lecture I was about to receive, for whatever it was I did wrong already. I turned hard on my heels, interrupting the nice conversation I was in with a fellow coworker, and took quick steps to his office. His door and walls were curtained shut, usually only if there was a serious conversation to be had, and he was sitting calmly at his desk when I walked in. He rested his head on his laced fingers and watched me enter, standing tall in front of his desk.

"Sir?" I straightened my back as I addressed him, nervousness obvious in my voice. My fingers fiddled at my sides which was a habit I picked up from the precinct as we had to find something to do with our hands while we stood in formations. Plus I was nervous, so that didn't help. It felt like an eternity until the Captain spoke, but not before sighing heavily.

"Listen Cummins, I have some news for you."

_Oh great, I got told on for something. I'm fired. I knew it, I'm-_

"You have to transfer back to Detroit to help on a case." He ordered, unmoving.

My heart stopped so fast in my chest I thought I had died. A very cold shock ran from the tip of my head to the bottom of my feet. I honestly couldn't believe what I had just heard, but I know my captain, and he never beats around the bush about anything, so I knew he was burdened with this news for quite awhile and didn't want to drag it out longer than necessary.

"What? No-no Captain, I won't do it."

"You don't have a choice, Cummins. They need you."

I almost wanted to stomp my foot in defiance. Hot tears threatened to spill as I tried with all my might to keep myself composed. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to go back? To Detroit? See him again?

I couldn't do it. I had to get out of this somehow.

"Why do they need me?" I whined, "they have detectives over there!"

"They need someone certified in child relations, Cummins! They don't have any detectives with your clearances!" He shouted, banging his fist on the table. I jumped at the sudden noise, glancing down at my feet. I hated disobeying Captain Williams, especially because of everything he's done for me, but this was just too much. He knew about Connor, and he knew the only reason I moved to this town and transferred to this precinct was because of him. Then again, I knew he wouldn't do this to me-it was a power beyond his control and I was acting like a child about this.

"I know what happened with you and that android, Cummins, and you know I don't want to do this to you, especially because of that and because I'm going to lose my best detective for god knows how long, but consider this me calling out that IOU that you still owe me." Williams replied sheepishly, trying to lighten the situation. I was still visually upset but I managed to keep the tears back.

"What is the case, Captain?"

"There's been a kidnapping. The victim is a seven year old girl named Ashley. She was last seen a few days ago at her mother's residence, however she was abducted from the front yard in plain sight of her. They don't have any leads, and they also don't have any detectives over there that are qualified to work with child services, and that's why you have to go over there. I know it's a hike, but they offered to pay for your lodging for the duration of the case, with gas reimbursement as well. I did the best I could to make this as comfortable of a trip for you as possible, Cummins. You know as well as I do the emotional toll this case will take on you, but I had no choice in the decision either." he tried to explain to me, but I could tell his patience was fading. He was doing his best and I wasn't having it. I felt ashamed of my childish behaviour. This was a professional case, with a child's life on the line, and I was treating it as everyone kicking me as if I were a sick puppy.

_Who knows, maybe I won't even see Connor. It's been several years after all, he may have went deviant after the revolution and moved on with his life. I certainly won't have to work with him even if he's still there, which is probably the best luck I could ask for. _

As I tried to reason with myself, I never realized Williams was still waiting for my response. He cleared his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts. I stood up straighter and held my hands together in front of my stomach.

"Sorry sir. It's just hard for me to realize that I'll have to go back there again and relive all those emotions I felt all those years ago. It's not that I don't want to help them over there, I obviously do want to make sure that the little girl is found safe and returned to her family, but I'm just worried about seeing Connor again. I know it's stupid but that's all it is sir, seeing him again." I trailed off, unable to stop myself from getting worked up. He eyed me and sighed again, resting his head in his hands again.

"I get it, detective. I do. But I'm cashing in your IOU from your pregnancy, remember? You have to do this for me, for Detroit, and for that child and her family. I did my damnest to ensure you have the most comfortable trip as possible, so will you please just do it? I'll tell you what, if Connor becomes too much of an issue, you tell me and I will contact their police captain. How's that?"

I scoffed and smiled softly. The captain was a good guy, deep down you knew he was trying his best to help you out. He could have easily fired you when he found out about your pregnancy with Dawson, but he didn't, so you owed him this much. Finally, you came to your senses.

"Alright Captain, I'll do it." I sighed. I wasn't happy with the decision I had to make, but at the same time, it's not like I really had a choice either. I swallowed my anguish and accepted his thanks, before quickly leaving his office and making a b-line straight for the women's restroom. My hands began to shake uncontrollably as I absorbed the very idea of what was soon to come. I gripped the porcelain-tiled sink and stared at my reflection. At least I looked how I felt; my eyes were puffy and my face was pale. I couldn't cry here.

In an attempt to calm myself down, I locked myself in a stall and pulled out my phone to call Dawson and tell him the news.

He didn't really take it that well either.

He practically screamed into the receiver his distain for the idea of me leaving home for such a long and unknown period of time and, not to mention, returning to the very town I had ran away from all those years ago. He was nervous for me, but I tried to rationalize my thoughts and explain to him that it was for the good of the precinct and to reunite that young girl with her family. Of course, I wasn't too happy about seeing Connor again, but I did have many friends in Detroit still who would always help me out, should I need it. Hank Anderson was a very close friend of mine. He helped me through my first couple months at the precinct, and even knew about Connor and I developing a romantic relationship, but he kept it under wraps for us. He also knows about the aftermath of it all; not to mention how upset I was the last couple months at the precinct while I searched for a way out. It was a very tough time for him too, being friends with both parties made it difficult to side with either one, which made it even harder on me, because Connor was his partner.

_Maybe Hank is still there, I could use a drinking buddy for a while._

Dawson finally had calmed down and reluctantly understood my orders, offering to help me pack when I returned home that evening, already deciding to make dinner himself to lighten my load. When I got off the phone with him, I sighed heavily and stood up straight.

_I can't keep moping around like this. I have to deal with this. It will be okay. _

I took several deep breaths.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I sniffled loudly as I packed my suitcase. My girl hung onto my hip, watching me move with fascination. I hadn't taken much time to myself since I had arrived home today, being as my move had to occur within the next 24 hours and Dawson was still at work. I still couldn't stop thinking about seeing Connor again. What would I even do? Would he remember me? God, what if I still…?

"No. No, no!" I reprimanded myself, throwing a random shirt into the suitcase. Sadie startled and started fussing from my outburst and I quickly tried to calm her before it turned into a breakdown. She seemed to calm herself down and dozed back off against my chest.

I sighed in relief, _I can't think about those things. There's a lot depending on my joining in this case. _

After I had put Sadie down for her nap, I curled myself up on the couch and turned on the news to distract myself from my feelings. The headlines flashing before my very eyes went unread and the frantic news anchor's actions were completely ignored as I felt myself drift off. I tried as hard as I could to keep awake but my eyes were just too heavy, and before I knew it, I had them shut and my body slumped against the back of the couch, the 'Breaking News' bulletin flashing across the screen:

_Young girl kidnapped in mother's front yard. Suspect at large, Detroit PD without answers._

When I awoke, I distinctly heard Sadie's crying from her bedroom. As quick as a flash, I was off the couch and running in the direction of my upset daughter. I found her standing up in her crib, holding onto the railing while crying her eyes out, obviously awake from her nap and needing some sort of help. Thankfully, I could smell her before I even picked her up which easily narrowed down what could possibly be wrong. I scooped her up into my arms and gently placed her down on her changing table before I got her changed.

As I rebuttoned her onesie, I heard the front door open.

"Nessa?" Dawson called into the living room. I smiled sadly. Tonight would be my last night with him for a long time. I called to him, alerting of my presence in Sadie's room. He quickly dropped his bag and came to find us.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, much like he did when we were dating. I leaned into his embrace, attaching the last velcro patch on Sadie's diaper before picking her up into my arms. Dawson then extended his arms around the both of us in a silent hug. We stayed that way for a number of minutes before Dawson pulled his arms back.

"I'll start dinner awhile." He kissed my cheek and exited the room, with us following behind. I kept Sadie in her playpen in the living room while I sat back down on the couch and watched whatever news was currently being discussed on the television. To my surprise, the coverage on the case I was about to embark on debuted right before my eyes. I turned the volume up a bit louder.

"Detroit PD is at a standstill. They have no leads, no evidence, and certainly high hopes," the female anchor announced, holding her microphone close to her lips. She looked to be at the precinct in real-time, assumably there to interview some of the residents and police. She made her way inside the precinct as she spoke on the case. I recognized the very first person she grabbed to interview immediately.

"I have here Lieutenant Hank Anderson, a man who has spent many years with the Detroit PD. Mr Anderson, can you tell me any ideas you have on how to solve this case? Any leads?"

Hank stared deep into the camera soberly before answering, "I wish I did. They left without a trace. We're at a loss at the present time until we can find any evidence. We need all the help we can get. Now, I'm busy so please take that camera out of my face." He pushed past the news team without another word. I scoffed, a tiny smile etching its way across my lips. Even in times of crisis, Hank still manages to be a complete asshole.

I turned off the television after Dawson announced dinner was ready. I picked Sadie up from her playpen and took her out to the kitchen where I strapped her into her highchair. Dawson was still at the stove, comically wearing one of my aprons reading 'kiss the cook' on the front. He turned around with a big smile on his face and a skillet in his hand. The table was already set so all he had to do was fill the plates and dig in.

"This looks delicious babe, thank you," I flashed a toothy smile his way as he removed the apron and sat down. I observed my plate filled with fresh vegetables and chicken, cutting the vegetables into small pieces to feed to Sadie. Dawson smiled brightly as I praised the food. Even though I usually made dinner for both of them, he was still an excellent cook. His mother worked as a chef for a five-star restaurant in Detroit and always cooked with Dawson when he was little, up until he left for college where he studied culinary arts. He always had a talent with food, much more than I ever did.

"What time do you have to be on the train?" he asked, breaking my thoughts. I fed Sadie another spoonful before answering.

"By 7 am, I need to check-in at the precinct by 8."

After dinner, I bathed Sadie while Dawson cleaned up the kitchen. I watched her splash around with her little blue shampoo cap strapped across her head. She played with her rubber duckies and clownfish, paying no attention to me as I gently rubbed her head with shampoo. I thought about her future; about her words and her first day at school. I wondered if I'd be present for those moments. Suddenly, I feared for her.

There's a chance I may not make it home after this case is closed. Of course after becoming a detective, I understood there were several risks that came with the territory, being killed among one of the highest. There was always that chance that someone could take my life out there and I would have no way to prepare myself or my family if that ever happened.

When I first began as an officer, I was told to write up my last will and testament, however at that time I was still in Detroit, and there was no Dawson or Sadie. Maybe it is time to ensure their futures.

I decided to update my will the day I returned to Detroit.

After Sadie was bathed, I put her to bed. Dawson was stretched out across the couch when I found him, watching whatever movie he had put on. His eyes were heavy but full of concern. I quietly walked over to the couch, alerting him to my presence.

"Come sit with me," he said, sitting up and making room. Silently I sat, watching his hand move to fall across my thigh, his fingers stretching across it. His thumb slowly moved back and forth.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"This really sucks." He quipped which brought out an uncontrollably loud snort from me before I could even register the noise that came from my nose. After I recomposed myself, I began to laugh. Dawson watched me through lidded eyes, sleep threatening to creep, and began to laugh along with me. We sat for a few moments and just laughed, the sound echoing off the living room walls and across the bottom floor of the house. As we calmed down, he gripped my hand tight in a silent acknowledgement before continuing;

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, and Sadie."

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

I sighed, "I really don't know. I hope not too long." I slouched deeper into the couch, "I don't even wanna go."

Before I could even react, Dawson scooped me into his arms and planted a big, fat kiss across my lips that quickly turned more passionate with each of our passing breaths.

Finally, he broke away.

"So," he whispered, wrapping his hands tightly around my waist. I giggled like a little girl before he suggested we go to the bedroom. Nodding quickly, he scooped me up in his arms like I hardly weighed a thing and made a quick escape to the bedroom.

As he laid me down his expression softened. He slowly ran his fingers down and across my stomach before he reached the button of my jeans. Slowly I sucked in a breath before I surcame to his charm completely.

"I love you." He whispered before removing my trousers and allowing me to carefully wrap my fingers around his curly locks before gently pushing his head down to my core.

"I love you too."


End file.
